Crave Me Philippines
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: 2nd story in the Romanticize Me series. Most nations have accepted the fact that Italy was now out of their reach and have went on. Then when they thought their hearts were safe, the Philippines stepped into the picture. And like Italy before, she too captured their attention. The nations of the world have now began to fall for the Pearl of The Orient Seas. Who will win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys~! I know some of you have been waiting for the sequel to Love Me Italy, and I am proud to say that I have begun the second chapter when this is published. I hope you all really like this story.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Most nations held a heartbreak as they watched Russia and Italy proudly present their son the large mass that was the media. Germany held on a wall, his other hand over his heart as it if was in pain. He had loved Italy since the 900's but he should have realized that in time people would get over their heartbreaks as she did.<p>

Although it still hurt to think that if he was lucky enough, that child would be his own.

Many male nations had drowned their sorrows in alcohol, every glass had taken a portion of pain away, and they were grateful for it. As Forte Di Girasole drew up as his colony expanded, the nations had began to get over the pain that plagued them whenever Italy walked into the room.

Some even began to wonder if they would ever find that special person to be with. America had found solace in fixing his economy. Although it was doing more bad than good, he was still applauded by England for trying to fix his health system. The elder man had hated too see his brother figure sickened by money loss and oil loss.

Being a nation was equivalent to living through a nuclear contamination. It poisoned their souls over time, but time and time again their blackened souls were purified by an innocent hand. Much like Italy and Girasole were to Russia.

Centuries of black had disappeared in time after he held his son for the first time.

Then as if a miracle another innocent soul made its presence known in the world to humans and nations alike. Her beautiful brown hair entrapped them whole whenever it was seen. A beautiful kimona adorned her figures when she walked into the world conference room. The smile on her face whenever she held Castiel in her arms.

The Philippines had begun to do the same to them as Italy had done. All with that caring smile, just as Italy before her. The lovely nation had no clue whenever it came to someone having affections for her, and it too had nations vying for her attention.

It happened in the same room as well, during a world conference.

" Listen up assholes! Since Germany is out sick today I'm the fucking head of the conference! I don't know how the potato does this so if you have any suggestions raise your goddamned hand!", Romano yelled over the loud ruckus of the giant room.

He really hated the large oval table, it made him remember his days in the Mafia. Which he hated with a passion, but he now had Spain next to him trying to offer Forte Di Girasole some churros. Much to Russia's chagrin, he didn't want his son to be spoiled on Italian and Spanish food all the time.

Italy however loved watching her son try to interact with other nations, the hair on the top of his head glistened whenever someone held him the light. And over the years a hair curl grew below his right ear, making him look a little like Norway if it had not been for his honey eyes. The child colony had been spoiled by many nations as the years passed by.

His chubby cheeks held a red hue whenever he smiled, bringing a light into the room. It was his second birthday when they held the world meeting so not only did they bring gifts they came to discuss his standing in the world and how they can boost his economy.

The Philippines raised her tan hand up in the air so Romano could call on her, his little Spanish adopted sister. When she was being raised Spain had to leave time and time again, and the Italian was left in the mansion until he returned. The Spaniard had shown him portraits of her every time he came back from Asia. To be safe he liked his new sibling almost, almost though.

" Yes Maria?", he asked as she handed Russia her present for Castiel.

" Maybe we can export some goods into his colony while simultaneously importing goods from him as well. This of course can be regulated by Russia so no faulty goods can hurt him. It would be a win-win for him so he can start to develop an complicated economy system, perhaps one like America's," she suggested as the tiny baby opened the paper on the box.

Inside the box was chocolate, her special homemade chocolate. The small baby looked ecstatic as he tried to grab some for himself, but his hands could hardly hold onto the large slab of milk chocolate. He was aging like a nation would, slowly along with his colony. It would be another ten years before he could walk at all, so in an effort to help speed things along the nations of the world began to think of ways to boost his economy.

" That might work, but we need to begin with small loads. His colony is no bigger than Liechtenstein but my leader won't allow me to give away anymore land, so sending things in big shipments will hurt him instead of help," Russia tried to explain as Castiel wriggled in his arms. His poor scarf had to be abused with so much baby slobber, and he never chewed on his mother's scarf.

Insult to injury by a small child was amusing to many in the room.

" Ve~ Give him here Ivan, so I can feed him his chocolate. Thank you Maria~!", Italy said happily as she took Castiel from his father. Many nations looked on in envy, they too wanted their own families and it hurt to see one that could live on with them forever.

Or at least a long ass time.

The Philippines straightened her ruby colored skirt as she stood to return to her seat, and was unaware of the stares she was getting from a few of her fellow Asian nations. Although one Italian woman saw it and smiled to herself, Maria was just like her. She nudged Russia in the arm and discreetly pointed her head at Maria then the nations staring at her. Then he too, smiled in recollection as he remembered that he too had once been like them in the past.

" How much do you wanna bet Feli?"

" Two thousand Euros."

" Your on."

As they talked Japan and Hong Kong began to glare at each other, while China sat quietly in his seat, a look that indicated he was in a land far-far away. He was old of course, so it was a given his mind wavered every now and then. Deep in his mind he dreamed of a family that might never come.

Setting Castiel down onto the plush carpet floor both Italy and Russia watched as he tried to take his first steps, using his Papa's pants to pull him up. Italy ran a little ways away from him and got on her knees before beckoning her child to her. " Come to Mama, bambino!", she said excitedly as he wobbled on his legs before trying to take a step forward. A crowd of nations had gathered around them, save for China, Japan, and Hong Kong.

" Come on honey~!"

The blonde took another tentative step before falling on his butt, and he began laughing at himself before pulling himself up again. The female countries stood and sat around Italy, all of them cheering the child on. The men stood around the family, watching in awe as the little colony tried to walk. Do all families feel like this?

Joyous honey eyes peered up at his father's large form before letting go of the dark brown material. Holding his breath Russia stooped down to Italy's eye level as he nudged his son in reassurance. Everyone began to cheer as Castiel wobbled his way to his mother, nearly tripping but steadying himself each time. Multiple flashes went off as he stopped in front of Italy, his hands waving at her. Begging for her to pick him up.

" Mama!", he screamed happily as he held him up in the air. No one noticed as the media came into the large room and began firing questions and flashing more pictures. But they didn't care at all.

No they welcomed it, and with open arms.

The future held another family as happy as this one, perhaps even more than another.

* * *

><p>The next morning all over the world newspapers had the same headlines on it, all having various names, but they all held the heart warming scene captured on a single photo.<p>

_" New Colony Takes His First Steps Into the World!"_

_" Форте ди Подсолнечное держит путь в мир!"_

_" Proudest mga magulang Kailanman!"_

_" Economia Boost aiuta New Colony piedi!"_

_" 意大利和俄罗斯：图片完美的家庭 " _

_" 大塚公子：によってコロニーのファースト·ステップについての新しいマンガ "_

_" Was haben die Japaner getrunken? Ein Blick in die Seele von Kimiko Otsuka Arbeit zu Forte di Girasole."_

Italy giggled as she read the German newspaper clipping Prussia had sent her, it was of a German writer questioning one of Japan's manga writers. She had seen some of the drawings about Castiel's first steps. One thing that made her laugh more than anything was Russia's face in the drawing.

" I don't have that big of a nose sunflower!", He yelled from the kitchen as she sat in front of a roaring fire. Somehow he always knew what she was laughing about, and it made her laugh at the thought that he could be a mind reader. The snow storm outside would not relent as it had turned into winter, she shivered as she drew a blanket around her. Castiel had long fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, basically swaddled up in a multitude of blankets. Her heavy dress had fur linings all on it in an effort to battle away the cold.

Russia was not affected by the cold as she and Castiel were, they were not used to the extreme cold being as Italy was a Mediterranean nation and Castiel her son. He was raised on the warm waters of Venice for the first two years of life, due to the fact his colony wasn't growing fast enough.

That was one of Italy's greatest concerns, that her baby boy would not have a stable economy that could support his delicate health.

On most days Castiel was sick, mostly with a fever over 104 degrees Fahrenheit . His birthday had been one of the days he would lose the fever and his parents were eternally grateful he could have fun on his special day. But now it was back to the starting point, he has yet another fever.

Maria had promised her that she would send a small shipment of mangoes and pineapples to help him.

Italy prayed hard that she would do so, and quickly.

" Ivan! Did you finish Castiel's potato soup yet?!", she yelled over to him as she felt her son's forehead.

" Almost done Sunflower!"

* * *

><p>Maria de la Reyes sat on one of her many beaches, taking a break from overseeing any and all transports to Forte Di Girasole. She was extremely tired, but the Filipina nation brushed it aside as she began to sweat. The temperature was sweltering hot as crate upon crate was loaded onto three large boats. Although she wanted nothing else but to fall down under a palm tree and sleep, Maria knew she couldn't.<p>

No she wouldn't, not until she was finished inspecting each and every box.

In order to help her small godson get better she with Japan and South Korea have been assisting her with the shipment. Even though it was a bit small, she was the only supervisor of one hundred and thirty-one men. And she wanted to make sure that all ten thousand mangoes and ten thousand pineapples made it to Europe, then from there France would watch over the shipments until either Russia or Italy got it.

Hopefully it would be enough to spur his GDP and make him some money.

" Da Ze~ Maria! Can we please take a break as well?", he whined to the woman as he ran over to her. His curl bouncing in the wind as he ran.

_He almost looks cute,_ she thought to herself as she got up. _Wait, what!? Cute? What the hell am I thinking? No way South Korea is cute._

" Oo. Maaaring pati na rin gawin ang isa, ngunit para lamang sa mga limang minuto! Kung nakikita ko sa iyo slacking off ay kinalulungkot mo ito Im Soo Yong," she threatened before walking back up the docks toward Japan.

" Hey Japan! You can go take a break with South Korea. I'll take over from here," she told him before trying to take away his clipboard, but he held it out of her grasp way above his head. " No," he said quietly before returning his attention to another box of mangoes being loaded onto the docks.

He had taken off his haori along with all the clothing above his hakama, and Maria had never noticed that he was quiet muscular under all his traditional clothing. She gulped before tackling him for the clipboard. " Give it to me!", she yelled as he steadied himself with a foot behind him as she tried in vain to get her clipboard back from him.

" Please Japan! Go rest for a bit!"

" No, you asked for my help. So I won't rest until it is done."

" But why?"

He looked her in the eye before answering her honestly," Because you asked me to."

* * *

><p>Форте ди Подсолнечное держит путь в мир! - Forte Di Girasole Is Making His Way Into The World!<p>

Proudest mga magulang Kailanman! - Proudest Parents Ever!

Economia Boost aiuta New Colony piedi! - Economy Boost Helps New Colony Walk!

意大利和俄罗斯：图片完美的家庭 - Italy and Russia: Picture Perfect Family

大塚公子：によってコロニーのファースト·ステップについての新しいマンガ - New Manga About the Colony's First Steps, By: Otsuka Kimiko

Was haben die Japaner getrunken? Ein Blick in die Seele von Kimiko Otsuka Arbeit zu Forte di Girasole. - What have the Japanese Been Drinking? A Look Into The Mind of Kimiko Otsuka's work about Forte Di Girasole.

Oo. Maaaring pati na rin gawin ang isa, ngunit para lamang sa mga limang minuto! Kung nakikita ko sa iyo slacking off ay kinalulungkot mo ito Im Soo Yong. - Yes. Might as well take one, but only for five minutes! If I see you slacking off you will regret it Im Soo Yong.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it so far!<p>

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So since my birthday is this month I will not update any story other than this one chapter for Crave Me Philippines. You all will not believe the suggestions for the future stories in the Romanticize Me series. I got Notice Me Norway, Like Me Liechtenstein, **Seduce me SEALAND!** The last one made me laugh so fucking hard. And I got prompts for one-shots to go with the series like Hug Me Hungary, Miss Me Monaco, Need Me Netherlands. These are the more... modest ones.

I will put a poll for the next story on my profile by the twelfth of this month.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>In southern Forte Di Girasole stood a proud man next to the governor that was appointed by both Italy and Russia. He was a man from a line of family that Italy trusted wholeheartedly so he was assured the job. His love for children and families made him the perfect candidate as the Governor of Forte Di Girasole.<p>

But he too was flawed by the deadly sins that all humans were.

**Greed.**

His facade had fooled a nation of the world since his young age, and he was not in this to help a child colony recover from an unstable economy. All he wanted was the sum he could reap from the defenseless colony. All the nations in the world had invested large amounts of cash to help the child develop in Italy's pregnancy, but that could take him so far.

Now the child required an income and outcome, but his population was small compared to his parent's and he was struggling in the world. This was the opportunity that he needed to get the money his greedy lifestyle needed to support it. He had been one of millions to succumb to the web of lies, deceit, drugs, and sex.

The person had a name as all humans did.

Corano Collins.

His sons' deaths had held no meaning to him when they were executed, for he himself had faked his own and lived under the name Remus Coranzo and inherited the wealth of an old family in Sicily all because he was the 'last' one alive. Remus hated his wife and children when they were alive, but lived with the pretense that that was the best he could get out of life.

Now was his real opportunity to shine brightly in the shadows of life he created for himself.

Today he was overseeing a major shipment from the Philippines to the little colony, all in an effort to help the child. He scoffed into his coffee as his bosses Russia and Italy came up to him, a clipboard in his hands and an infant in her arms. The child's forehead was a deep scarlet indicating his illness.

" All is well I assume?", the Russian asked as he approached the Italian. The deep amethyst eyes pierced his very soul in a sense of deep loathing, and at that moment Remus knew.

**The fucker knew!**

" Ivan lighten up a bit amore! Oh? Ve~ What is Castiel? Do you want Papa?", she asked as her attention diverted to the child in her arms. His eyes softened for a moment before he turned to his wife and child, a light smile that made Remus's blood curdle. He too had once been like that, but his greed consumed him whole.

Hell, he made sure he got a one-way ticket to hell by selling his family out for death or experimentation. Which ever came first.

" Adada!", the young blonde screamed as he held his arms out weakly toward the tall nation. Forte's eyes grew wearily as another bout of coughing tired him out. " Shh, sleep now my strong sunflower. No need to tire yourself for me," he whispered as nearby people watched on in adoration and admiration.

Holding his child tightly to his chest he gave Italy the clipboard, a pleading look on his face.

" Of course! I'll be back in a bit Ivan! Be good Castiel for Mama!"

When he was sure that Italy had gone out of their range of sight he rounded on Remus. His pale face contorted in anger and distrust at the man, for he looked too similar to the men that had tortured his Sunflower.

" You look a bit familiar comrade. Tell me, where are you from?", Russia asked as he held Forte Di Girasole tightly as the infant's eyes began to drop. " I come from Sicily," Remus said as he turned away from the elder's piercing eyes.

" Be as it may, then why are you looking that way?"

**Shit.**

" I was told to help oversee the shipment to the capital of Sovirte. From there on the products will be distributed. Is it not?"

" But that didn't answer my question."

" I'm sorry if you are offended," he said faking sincerity. Silently hoping that the Russian father will back up. " Don't do anything that will hurt my son, because it might cause an accident. No?", Russia said intimidatingly," But you have a chance because Feliciana trusts you."

Walking away with his child he left Remus all alone, not at all seeing the evil smirk that came across his face as he turned away. After all he needed money to support his hellish lifestyle, clearing his throat he put on his best smile. A grimace formed onto his face again as his eyelids felt heavy, for it had been at least an hour since his last line. Grinning Remus went to his car for a little 'coffee' as he put it. None of the workers saw anything out the usual, children on the streets waved as the leader passed, and adults of all races greeted him civilly.

All not noticing something wrong with Remus, except Russia who smirked as he watched him leave. " Castiel behave for Papa please," he said as the blonde tried to chew on Russia's fingers.

" I know, but Mama took your bag with her. If you are good she will be here quickly," but Castiel had other plans for the poor father. His honey eyes welled with tears as he began to hiccup pitifully as he craned his head looking for his mother.

" Mama!", he yelled as he reached up and yanked on Russia's hair.

" Will you ever learn to say Papa?"

Using his favorite word Castiel grinned happily," No!"

" Your gonna be a little handful aren't you Castiel?"

" Ya!"

* * *

><p>Light snores echoed throughout the meeting room as both the Philippines and Russia slept soundly, for two completely different reasons. The Philippines because she expended all her energy recently working off a small debt to Indonesia, and Russia because Italy didn't let him drink his morning shot of vodka, thinking that the two were going to be late when they came early. Young Castiel sat on Germany's lap as he had become accustomed to walking to different nations and sitting with them ever since he began to walk.<p>

Though the small colony loved to sit with Germany no matter what, and if the German wasn't in attendance then he sat in Austria or Prussia's lap. His innocent honey eyes closed like his mother's as he chewed on Germany's Iron Cross. The two looked like they were father and son if it weren't the chilling aura that the colony produced as a symbol of his now freezing winter. While Germany produced a comforting warmth as he toddler slid off his lap, the cross in hand as he waddled to his mother.

" Mama!", he yelled as he tried to climb her legs. Her eyes sparkled with pride as she picked him up, his absolute refusal in called Russia 'Papa' or 'Dada' made Italy laugh every time. " Yes bambino?", she asked as he held the cross tightly in his pudgy hands. " Maia!", he mumbled as Italy sat in cunfusion, 'Maia'?

Realization dawned upon her as she stood up," Maria?"

" Maia!"

She normally held him for a long duration for the time but today they let her and Russia take it easy, so he was a little upset that she wasn't paying him any attention and in vain to pull himself onto the couch with her but failed greatly.

" No honey, Maria is sleeping darling," she told him sternly as he wriggled in her lap. She opened her eyes and turned her son in her lap, he even knew that wasn't good even though she was the nicest person ever. Italy closed her eyes again and Castiel calmed down so she was happy.

" Don't srain yourself, and don't wake her up bambino."

He grinned as she let him down onto the phone, his little padded socks tread around the room going from person to person as Germany dictated the meeting. Forte stopped frequently as he came across England, something about the gentleman made him happy. Although the toddler couldn't place it in his small brain, but the smell of Earl Grey comforted him greatly.

Looking up to the blonde he yelled," Iggy!"

America looked scandalized as England picked him up and sat him in his lap. The curl on the child's head bounced happily as he hugged the green uniform close to him, his mouth babbled as he tried to talk. Russia woke to the sight of his bouncing baby boy.

" Eggy?"

" Dude! I'm going to call you Eggy all the time now!", America yelled happily at the thought of a new nickname for his brother nation. But as the nations talked and laughed around her, the Philippines was having a nightmare.

_The Philippines woke up in an unfamiliar dark room all alone and scared, she had been alone since the failed attack on Manila that year. Ever since she revolted against Spain the Philippines had nowhere to go, many people who tried to help her had been hung for treason. Bonifacio had rallied as many troops as he could but despite that the battle was in favor for the Spanish. _

_All the while Spain had turned a blind eye to the violence, and opted a search for her instead._

_One of her major supporters called Emilio Aguinaldo had exiled himself in Hong Kong, which was under her uncle China's control, and a truce between Spain and her was made in effort to spare her anymore pain. But the cruelty to her civilians never stopped, not once._

_He had sent a letter to her hiding place one day in May, telling her of his little alliance to America. Then throughout the summer months she had received reports for Aguinaldo and others that Manila was the only place the rebels conquered and that an Independence of Declaration was being made for her._

_In February though, she found out that Aguinaldo had declared war on America after she had regained Manila. She had never really been accepted as an independent nation though, and was once again sold to the United States. Resulting in the Battle of Manila that had just taken place, leaving her weak and disoriented._

_Her forces had been tasked to defend her but they had failed, and she woke in the prison cell of America's top max security prison. _

_" Awake are we?", someone asked as she heard the door to her cell open. A man dressed like the America she knew walked into the small cell, the only difference was the color of his hair and eyes. Along with the fact he carried in a bloodied bat with nails sticking out of it._

_" Where am I? What happened to Kuya Aguinaldo?", she asked as he walked forward to her, only to be interrupted by a kick to her side. The breathe was knocked out of her as she tried to pull herself up, but was then knocked down again. This was not the America that had once helped her out when she first began to fight for her independence._

_She looked up at him with her big brown eyes pleading as he just sneered," Don't try to guilt me into letting you go. I have orders from my opposite's president to keep you here until a certain amount of time goes by."_

_" Please!," she cried out as he turned to leave," Let me go! I fought so hard for a taste of freedom, and now that I know what it I won't let you or anyone take it away!"_

_Sighing the America look-a-like grabbed his bat tighter," I was hoping to do this the easy way, but I see that you want to play hard ball." Raising the bat he swung down onto one of her fair legs, resulting an a sickening crack that other prisoners heard in their own cell down the hall._

_" Time for you to learn a lesson," he said before raising the bat once more. And thus began a cycle of pain and suffering until 1946, after the latest world war._

When she awoke the Philippines found that the world meeting was only a fourth of the way through, deciding to turn away from the meeting she fell asleep, allowing herself to dream of happier times.

_A young girl ran down one of her many beaches as leaders from one of the local tribes followed her. Over the centuries they found that their livelihood depended on her survival, so to keep them alive the leaders of a tribe or clan would watch over her. This often resulted in many fights and battles over her custody. Today was different, she had spotted some large ships in the distance and was thoroughly excited.  
><em>

_These ships were different from the canoes she had used for decades, they were large and held what looked to be great large skins of animals fused together._

_" Please go back to the tribe young one!", one of the leaders begged of her as she ran to the water. Over the years on one knew what to call her and the gave her the nickname of 'Young One'. " No! I wanna see who it is! Do you not want to?", she asked as the ships got closer to the island they were on._

_Her grass skirts and shirts waved in the wind as they watched the people dock, all of them looked on in awe as dozens upon dozens of men and conquistadors marched of the ship. One of them was the obvious leader who looked upon the girl with a smile on his face._

_Many of his men gasped as the girl held onto a shiny yellow rock in her hands, and with trembling legs she walked over to the nice man. Then handed him the shiny rock," Welcome!", she yelled happily as the men gaped at her in awe._

_" P-Pure Gold!," one of the soldiers yelled as they watched her smiling face. The greedier ones of the bunch hit her over with the blunt end of the battle axe he held, and smiled as similar rocks fell from the inside of her grass pockets. The leader growled angrily before using his own axe to cut off the hand that reached for the shiny gold pieces._

_" Did I say move? Did I order you to hurt her? You, Fernando, will be hung for treason for not following my previous orders. These people may not speak our language but have welcomed us to their island. You will show respect," he yelled as the man clutched the bloodied mess of his wrist._

_When he turned to where the girl had lay he found she had scampered to the leaders of her group. The joy she had radiated was now turned into fear and terror. Gathering the rocks of gold off the ground he returned them to her. _

_She had looked happy at the prospect of the pretty rocks being returned to her, and gave him half back._

_" Nice man," she said in her language as he pocketed them. Hugging him she then ran into the forest, with her leaders following her. Later in the month he had received orders to seize the chain of islands, the girl he found had lived through many generations. He gave her the name Las Islas Pilipinas in honor of his king at the time Philip._

If anyone was watching her sleep on that couch in the meeting room then they would have seen the mmost radiate smile ever as she slept on.

* * *

><p>So I was planning to get this out sooner but hings came up. Also I will not post for the rest of this month, because of tests and my birthday coming up. So, I hope everyone has a good month! Till next time!<p>

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or even read. I know I have been updating slowly but bear with me, when summer comes I can update frequently.

I don't won Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>Standing in the burning sand, Las Islas Pilipinas watched as another kingdom under her jurisdiction fall to the ground. Engulfed completely in flames, even though Spain held her as pain rippled through her, she was lifeless. <em>

_" Don't worry, this is the last one Las Islas. No more pain will come to you," he said in Spanish as she watched her natives, her people, get cuffed in heavy metal and lined up. All looked to be in pain, but none more so than her. She cried as women and children were taken away, and men get brutally beat for their so called defiance._

_" Ako kaya paumanhin, aking mahal na tao."_

_She felt Spain pick her up and cradle her as her body convulsed in pain, her freedom and liberty was taken away with the last of her free lands. The last hold on her own life was gone now. Along with her siblings, the Visayas, Luzon, and Mindanao. _

_Las Islas Pilipinas was the only one left in the hellish world, the only people she had lived with her entire life was gone. Her friends Mogul and Japan were gone too, they had been too worried about their land more so than hers. China had decided to settle and try to negotiate terms with Spain but none had gone well. _

_The European didn't want to let go of his stake on the Oriental child, and went through the trouble of conquering each of her people's civilizations to keep her. And as each capital of her and her siblings fell, another bruise or cut would entrap her into Spain's control._

_Soon, it was only her and him._

_Though under his reign she was put into her new capital, Manilla, and given a name and flourished. In time she forgot about the pain her citizens under went under a daily basis and even enjoyed the luxury Spain set her in. He named her Maria de las Reyes, and was more than happy to convert her and her people into Roman Catholics and Christians._

_Every now and then he had to return to Spain, and help sign documents as well as check up on Romano. Each time he left Spain brought back a present for her, and every time he left he got a present for Romano. He said it showed no bias to them._

_Once when he left, Manilla was invaded by England and he pulled her out of her little palace. To show her how her people have been fairing for the last centuries of Spain's reign._

_Maria had never been more horrified at what she saw, the small child watched as a wife cried over her child's unmoving form. Blood seeped out the boy's head as a Spanish soldiers wiped his musket from the splatters of human flesh and blood. Seemingly unaffected by the torture he inflicted onto that family._

_" No!", she screamed as she broke away from England, and ran straight for the soldier. He immediately recognized her along with some other civilians, seeing as Spain loved to parade around Manilla with her on his shoulders._

_" Senorita Maria! What are you doing out of the palace? Your fat-" he began to say before she kicked him in the shins and disarmed him in a quick movement. Holding the pointy end of the musket to his throat she cried, her small arms barely shaking as she pulled the trigger._

_" Don't hurt anyone!", she screamed in vain as the gun wouldn't fire. England pulled her off the ground before shooting him with his pistol before putting it back in his holster. Dragging her away from the destruction and blood he set her in a carriage as British soldiers began to fight against the Spanish._

_" You caused this to happen you know," he stated casually as they rode out of the now burning city._

_" I didn't! I never knew this happened," she spit out as he quieted her with a gloved hand. " You did, tell me love. Who was it that sat in the lap of luxury as citizens starved?", he asked as Maria bit her lips in anger._

_" Who was it that never left the outer walls of that damned palace for centuries on end? Who was it that stood by as kingdoms and villages fall and did nothing!?", he yelled as she hid her face in her arms and cried._

_The lovely kimona that she dawned that morning was stained with blood, dirt, and tears; England looked on with sympathetic eyes. " I was like you once," he said as she sobbed endlessly, but he still gained her attention._

_" I was a little island, well still am, and I was taken over thousands of times before I stood on my own feet. When I did my mum had already died and just barbarians wanted my land. It took time but I became a great empire, expanding to other lands just like Spain. In the end I never stood by and watched as London burned or when the Colonists rebelled against my King, I took action every time. See where I'm getting at love?", he asked, pulling her into his lap as he stroked her hair._

_Feeling a small, feeble nod he continued," I was as small as you when I fought against everything and anything, all I needed was a group of people who held the same views I did."_

_As the carriage stopped outside of the burnt city he let her out before giving her a handkerchief, and on it was embroidery that said ' Pearl of the Orient Sea'. _

_" Its okay to rebel against the cruel love."_

_Then he rode of with his horse and carriage, leaving her in a small camp filled with rebels. Turning to them she puffed out her chest and yelled," No longer am I Las Islas Pilipinas, but The Philippines!"_

_The men and women in the camp behind her yelled in approval as they lifted her in the air, she stayed with them that day and night. When she woke in the morning she had grown into a beautiful young woman, the rebellion in her heart caused her to grow up._

_Later in her rebellion , she fell in love with a man, who was later executed for treason on Spain's orders when he came back. And like fuel on a fire, ignited the Revolution._

_" I will always love you Maria, even in death," he said before his death. His eyes filled with love as he dropped to the floor underneath him, and never once did he break eye contact with the nation in the crowd._

With a gasp the Philippines fell of the bed as her alarm clock rang, her brown eyes bleary for a few moments before she slowly got up. It was five in the morning and she wasn't a morning person, but she loved to get up early and help her farmers.

Pulling on a worn out red dress and sandals she grabbed a ribbon of the dresser before pulling her hair into a bun that China would be proud of and ran out her door. Weaving in between maids and visitors she ran out into the city, and towards the farms. Her basket at the ready for picking rice today, a smile on her face as citizens waved at her.

No longer would she sit in luxury, from the day England showed her the cruel treatment of Spain's soldiers she helped in every way she could.

" Miss Philippines?", a portly woman asked as she walked down a dirt road leading to her favorite rice farm.

" Opo?"

" Will you bless my marriage? My father will only let me marry him happily if I have you blessing," she said as a tall man caught up with her. Clearly out of breath as his toned chest heaved, " Of course!", she beamed as the couple broke out in smiles.

" Sit down, and let me tell you a story about love," the Philippines said, gesturing to a fallen log on the ground. Once they were seated and situated she sat on her knees in front of them, " When I was younger and I rebelled against my father, Spain, I met a man. Whom I loved very dearly, even though I despised him when we first met, he was José Rizal, and as you all know he was known for aiding me in the Revolution. Soon though we became friends as we fought for our beautiful country.

Then one day I began to notice him for who he was, and not what he resembled. His aristocratic face, strong muscles, and he was handsome. Extremely so. Others around us noticed my attraction to him as well as his for me, and despite what Spain would have thought if he found out I loved him. Though we could never be together," she said as the couple listened with intrest.

" I would live an infinite amount of time longer than he, and it would have never worked out. Despite that I loved him more than anything, one days when it was just us he would go one about how he would want to marry me and even have children. Though he knew better, and he left. Lived in Hong Kong for a while and came back, all the while spouting the words 'Marry me!' as he got off the ship. Each time I said no, because even if we did he would be an old withered man in the end and I would look eighteen. He married someone else, but I loved him anyway. Even though he liked her, he loved me and that was more than enough for me. It broke my heart when he was killed, but I built it back. Just waiting for the chance to love someone like Russia and Feliciana, that's the kind of love I want, and that is the love the two of you need. Now, come one, I want to meet you father miss," she said as she stood up.

The two nodded earnestly, both saddened by the Philippines' previous love for José, but strengthened to help her nation.

" Oh I am terribly sorry, Miss Philippines, but my name is Annabelle and he his is Joseph," Annabelle said as they lead the Philippines to a modest house. A one-story that was rather small and needing a little fixing, but cozy nonetheless.

An elder man sat on the steps, his cane in his left hand and a cigar in his right, and a smile on his face when he saw his daughter run up to him. " Tatay! Remember how you said you would bless my wedding if Miss Philippines gave her blessing?", she asked as he nodded his head.

The salt-and-pepper stubble on his chin and cheeks frowned a bit as he did so.

" Well here she is," and with that the Philippines stepped out from behind Joseph, who hid her very well.

" Hello! Ito ay Natutuwa akong makilala kayo. Paano nasaan ka dito maaraw araw?", she asked as he shook her hand excitedly.

" Very well! Would you like to come in for a drink?"

" No, I wanted to give my blessing for Annabelle and Joseph's marriage. If that is alright with you?", the Philippines questioned as he shook his head.

" I would be honored if you did, you have my thanks," he said.

She chuckled before speaking, " Oh I really would like an invitation to the wedding though, and a couple more for my fellow nations if I may? Nothing warms our hearts more than a wedding."

Annabelle was quick to respond, " Opo! How many invites Miss? Oh, Joseph we don't have enough money for such an event!"

" No need to worry, I will fund you ceremony and have Feliciana's boss to hold it. You both remind me of myself and José. I want to do this for you, if only you all knew how many weddings I made for people since we were introduced to the world again. All I want is for me and five other nations to go to your wedding."

Ah, a normal day for the Philippines, and she loved every moment of it. Except for the over excited squeals from the younger woman, who trapped her in a bear hug.

" Not so hard," she gasped out as the woman dropped her immediately before rushing so many sorry's into a sentence, causing the Philippines to burst out laughing as she clutched her ribs happily.

She wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

><p>" Maria! Thank you so much!", Italy yelled as she hugged the breath out of the Filipina woman, who wasn't expecting this to happen.<p>

" Castiel is doing much better now! He started to walk again the other day thanks to you!", she screamed as she choked the poor nation. Russia stood by watching as his wife basically assault poor Maria, chuckling as her face turned a comical blue.

" Maia!", Castiel yelled as he bounced in Russia's arms, reaching out for the nation as she struggled in his mother's arms. A perfect diversion to get her breath back! Breaking out of Italy's death hold she stumbled as she got her breathe back.

" Feli... please don't do that again," she wheezed as the Italian laughed at her. Maria glared at her before turning her attention to the bouncing baby boy and Russia. " Next time don't just stand there!", she growled at Russia who merely shook it off as she held Forte Di Girasole in her arms.

" Hello Castiel! How have you been doing huh buddy?", she asked as he gurgled in delight before pulling the ribbon out of her hair. She only smiled as the toddler did so, not at all minding that he was slobbering all on it. " Maia! Maia! Maria!", he yelled as she turned her attention off of him for a second.

" What did you call me?", she asked curiously, checking to see if there was anything in her ears. Did he really say her name? " Maria!", he cried out jubilantly as she spun him around!

" I love the fact that you said my name before your father's!"

" Hey! It won't matter because in the end everyone will become one da?", he asked, the age-old joke still made them laugh. Even though people didn't know if he meant it or not.

" Hey Feli, can I ask you for a favor?", Maria asked the mother as she gave her her son back. " Of course! Ve~ What is it?", Italy asked as she got out a cookie for Forte Di Girasole, who happily accepted it.

" Can your boss be the preacher at a wedding for me?"

" Eh?"

* * *

><p>" How have you been Philippines?", Japan asked her as the two walked down one of the Philippines' favorite beaches. Women, men, and children waved at her and Japan as they passed. In turn they waved back, giving the citizens a radiant smile before returning back tot heir conversation.<p>

" I have been good Japan! This month has rather been a lazy one, but I still find a way to dig a hole of work for myself," she chuckled as he looked to her puzzled. Why would a nation want more work?

" Many people nowadays have been coming to me so I can bless their children or marriage, and well I kinda decided to host their weddings for them. Some were small, but this one is going to be big!", she exclaimed happily as he only smiled at her.

Sometimes she was too much, but other times like this he admired her. Ever since they had been reintroduced to the world so many people have done the same to him, all wanting a nation to bless them and their children. Although he did as much as he could he had to reject some, but some times like this he had time to do anything. And it was so unsettling, not knowing when you'll be rushed onto a flight bound home can do that.

Not today! Japan had managed to clear some space in his and the Philippines's schedule so they could hang out. All the work he did for the past month had been torture, but totally worth it. Seeing as today he was in the sand with an obviously beautiful woman, who obviously didn't know that.

" How so?"

" I get to invite five other people with me, and I already chose Feli and Russia because Italy's boss was coming to be the preacher! But I don't know who to bring with me Japan, can you help me?", she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. There was no way he was falling for it,l but a closer look into her big chocolate eyes had him thinking again.

Damn you puppy dog eyes!

" Well, I would bring the people who mean most to me. The people who I would want to have fun but do it with me," he said smiling at her. His short hair flew in the wind gracefully as she just looked in awe.

" Can you go with me then?"

" Only if you want me to."

* * *

><p>Ako kaya paumanhin, aking mahal na tao. - I am so sorry, my beloved people.<p>

Opo - yes

Tatay- Father, Dad

Hello! Ito ay Natutuwa akong makilala kayo. Paano nasaan ka dito maaraw araw? - Hello! It is nice to meet you. How are you on this sunny day?

* * *

><p>I hope you guys loved this chapter, and dont forget to vote on the poll on my profile okay?<p>

Ciao~

-Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I am really excited that you all like this story! Okay sorry about the translations but I use Google for some English and other languages.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>" So you're telling me, you want me to go to a human wedding?"<p>

" Well yes?", the Philippines asked, her answer sounding much like a question to him. A blonde eye raised in questioning, as his sturdy frame towered over the nation.

" Come on Switzerland! I have an invitation for you and Liechtenstein! Please! Pretty please with halo-halo on top!", she begged, clapping her hands together with a pleading smile on her face. Her white and red kimona ruffled elegantly as she pleaded with him.

" I ordered some of your and Liechtenstein's favorite chocolates, just for the day!"

He tried not to look her in the eye, but when he did Switzerland could have sworn she looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing heavily he nodded slightly before he was tackled in a hug by the nation.

" Salamat po! I can't wait for this wedding! It'll be the biggest one I've done!", she cried out as she hugged him once more. In that exact moment, Switzerland felt his heart beat once more. He was suddenly aware of everything all at once, the silk of her outfit, the warmth of her hug, and even the scent of coconuts and lemon flowers she had. This was not good, this was a recipe for disaster.

He was falling again.

Switzerland was not going to let this go, he was determined to win the Philippines over no matter what. All he would ever want in his long ass life had stared him in the face twice, in the forms of Italy and the Philippines. Who knew when anyone could have a chance at a real family again?

"Hey, while your here, would you like to go get some lunch?", he asked cautiously, deciding to test the limits a bit. He tensed up as she thought the idea over, before her face light up. "Of course! Let's go!", she yelled as she ran towards the door with Switzerland in tow.

Liechtenstein watched as they ran through the yards from her window and sighed, knowing her brother was falling in love again made her facepalm. But she could hardly wait until it is known who the Philippines would fall for.

She turned back to the TV she had in her room and put on her headset, looking to the screen she said, "I bet that I will get a headshot on everyone!" A controller in hand she lead her team to victory with the satisfaction that her brother's aim training as he called it payed off. The blonde facepalmed when she asked for some ammo and everywhere she looked there was a box of rounds or a gun near her character.

Opening the door for a lady was common curtisy, and the Philippines had always loved it when people did gentlemanly things for her. Since she was taught from a young age that that is what they were supposed to do. And when Switzerland did it, it made her swoon inwardly.

Closing the door behind her, he rushed to his side of the car. His heart beat a million miles per minute, and for some reason he could barely contain his excitement. The Tesla roared to life as he started the car, and pulled out of his driveway.

Turning onto the road he looked to the Philippines and said, " Hold on tight."

She nodded and clutched at her seat belt as he floored it, the car going from 0 kph to 60 kph in seconds, and she knew because she was watching the speedometer. " Switzerland! Sigurado ka mabaliw? Alam ko ang Italya ay isang mabaliw sa pagmamaneho, ngunit sa iyo!", she screamed as he merely laughed. It had been too long since Switzerland had as much fun as he did today.

Afterall, he loved to scare people, but he knew where the boundaries lay.

Slowing down a bit he chuckled as she clutched onto her seat belt, " Erleichtern Sie oben ein bisschen Philippinen, habe ich nicht so viel Spaß in ein paar Monaten. Nachdem mit Österreich zu tun, dass Sie an." Switzerland sped down the streets of Bern, grinning as the Philippines began to loosen up.

Slowing down at a red light he hummed the tunes to a song on the radio as they stopped, this road was almost completely empty. With the exception of a few cars, but it was strange considering it was rush hour in Bern. As the light turned green he began forward across the intersection when he heard the Philippines scream, " Look out!"

He barely had time to react before his side of the car was impaled by another, that was going at high speed. Feeling in his crack on the steering wheel Switzerland began to lose his grip on reality. He faded away into sleep as the Philippines began screaming.

Her seat belt trapped her into the destroyed car, she desperately pulled the harness around her but it was giving no leeway. Her phone was out of reach on the flooring of the car, and Switzerland was knocked out. She thrashed her legs around, hoping that she would be able to get to her phone. Her chest burned on pain as she did so.

Though her attempts to reach the Iphone only gave her more pain as she realized with a start that her leg was broken.

As the pain coursed through her, the Philippines lost her conscience, but her only solace was the sirens blasting in the distance. If you were watching this fold out, you would never have guessed that the people in the Tesla were actually afraid for their lives.

" Someone get them out!"

The rescue team worked on getting the warped car doors open while trying not to jostle the nations inside. Men and women all around helped get the Philippines out and some yelped as they saw the fragment of some engine parts from the Tesla stick out her chest. Painting the white shirt of her outfit red.

" How the fuck did that hit her there?"

" Focus! We need to get them out and into a hospital, no questions or hesitations."

The teen grumbled as he helped pry the door open wider for them to get her out.

" I got one casualty! A teen in his sophomore year!", one person yelled out as they pulled the corpse from the Corolla that hit the nations. " Another alive! She looks like she was driving under the influence!", an officer said as he carried the young teen out of the car.

" Someone remind me to get a ticket for a DUI for her!"

" Holy shit he's alive! Its a fucking miracle!", a brunette said as he pulled Switzerland out of his car, a large glass shard poked out his head as he was settled onto a stretcher.

" Damn kids, don't they know not to drink and drive... Fuck, they probably weren't old enough to drink in the first place."

* * *

><p>" How are they?", the small blonde asked as a doctor came out of the operating room. Her red dress wrinkled and her purple hair ribbon crooked, the doctor nearly gasped at the bloodshot eyes and dark circles. Liechtenstein had never looked as bad after Switzerland found her, but here she was. The wait after an eight hour surgery with only a cup of coffee as your companion will do that to you.<p>

" Your brother had to have surgery to remove the glass shards in his head, while Miss Philippines had some metal debris lodged in her chest cavity as a result of the crash. She is still in surgery, though you can see Mr. Switzerland now if you want," he offered with a small smile. When he saw the personification nod he directed her towards room 136.

She opened the door carefully as tip-toed her way in, and she stopped short at what she saw. Her brother was sleeping, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He had his left arm in a sling and IV's stuck into his other arm, his blonde hair was splattered in blood as a nurse tried to clean it off. She walked up to the nurse who patted some off the dried liquid away and took the sponge she was using.

" Its okay, I got it," she whispered before scrubbing Switzerland's hair gently.

With a pat on her shoulder the nurse left her with a small bowl, in it was the bloody liquid. Tears fell down Liechtenstein's face as she scrubbed at his head. Why does this always happen? Whenever a fellow nation visited they always get injured? Granted it didn't happen often, but it happened enough to make her feel guilty about it.

" Liech?", she looked down at her brother and saw with dismay he was still asleep, but the nations at the door weren't. Denmark, Italy, and Russia stood in the doorway while some others waited in the hall.

" Italy!", she dropped the sponge and ran towards the mother, Liechtenstein cried into her light green summer dress. The World Meeting was in Bern this time around and she had thought no one except the Philippines had made it yet. " It's okay Liech. He'll wake up soon," she murmured, the Italian's mothering personality had come out full force as the blonde cried.

Italy lead her into a chair in the hall and sat down with her, comforting the small principality as she wept. Russia sat on the other side of Liechtenstein while he bounced Forte Di Girasole on his knee. The toddler's red nose gave away his well known sickness as he sneezed, the Russian wiped his nose with a napkin as he patted the Germanic's back.

Denmark paced the hall as did America, as they waited for a doctor to tell them about the Philippines's condition. Belarus held onto America's arm as he did so, her cold blue eyes glared at a nearby nurse who then scurried away because of her gaze. He shivered as he ran to the operating room in the next ward, checking on the surgery underway.

" How long Dr. Kaufmann? I got a handful of nations in the ICU waiting for some news," he said as they doctor stitched up the hole in the Philippines chest cavity. " I need a couple more minutes Zimmermann! Go offer them some tea or coffee!", she said as he nodded before running out of the OR quickly. No matter how many times he seen blood it still creeped him out.

" God I need a new job," he mumbled as he approached the nations.

Walking up to them he gathered all the courage he could with that menacing woman around the nurse asked, " Would any one of you like a cup of coffee or tea? I-" England cut him off with a cry of despair as he held his head in his hands.

" Whats wrong Eggy?", America asked him as he accepted the offer.

" In the UK if someone asks you if you want of cup of coffee or tea that usually means some pretty shitty news is coming," Denmark said as he slid down a wall. His blonde hair becoming disheveled as he did so.

Becoming very nervous the nurse stuttered," N-no! N-nothing like t-that! Dr. Kaufmann asked me to get you all something to drink while she finishes the operation! It seems like she made it through."

" Oh thank god!", Liechtenstein cried out as she visibly relaxed, she yawned loudly behind her hand and got up. " I'm going to head home and take a small nap. If big bruder wakes up when I'm gone please tell him I went home," she pleaded to the others.

" Gottacha! Go rest, you've been here like eight hours? That ain't good for your health to stay up all night," America told her, actually getting serious for once. She nodded before walking off, a key chain held firmly in her hand. " Swiss is gonna get pissed that someone let Liech go home by herself," Denmark said as he sat down in the empty space Russia made for him.

" Man these chairs are awesome," he groaned as he sat down for the first time in hours.

" Shut up Den," Norway said as he leaned against the wall.

Hearing a commotion down the hall the others looked up to see a team of nurses rush the Philippines to an ICU room right next to Switzerland's. " I want her hooked up to a blood transfusion and have all the necessary IVs by the end of the hour!", a blonde doctor ordered as her team of nurses rushed around trying to complete the commands.

She looked to the nations and offered them a small smile, albiet a tired one.

" They'll be okay. They were the unfortunate victims of a drunk driving incident," she said, " Since they are nations, they must be bound to heal faster so after close watch they will be discharged. You are all really lucky."

" How so love?"

" That glass shard could have pierced his brain at any moment, he could have been in morgue if Miss Philippines hadn't told us to perform surgery on him first."

* * *

><p>" I'm okay Finland, Sweden! Really! Only a little dizzy," the Philippines said, hoping to placate the overly protective duo, but they seemed to get increasingly worried. The Nordics had taken it upon themselves to nurse the Philippines back to health.<p>

" Why didn't you say something? Oh, come on lets go to the living room and get you seated," Finland said, obviously worried for the other nation. The tall Swed only grunted in approval before following the two of them into the living room.

When they got into the living room though, the site was quite comical. As usual with the Nordics anyways.

" N..org...e, c-can..t bre...athe," Denmark choked out as the smaller man pulled his tie harder and harder. Unrelenting as he tried to get Iceland to call him big brother.

" Come on, just say it. Big brother. Big brother," he urged as Iceland shook his head. With every shake Norway pulled on the tie harder.

" S...ay it p..le...ase!", he cried out as the island nation refused. Opting to rather watch a movie then get involved in their little conversation.

The Philippines couldn't take it anymore, and bust out laughing.

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the Oriental woman, she looked happy as she laughed with mirth at the rather weird, I mean unique family moment. Her hair falling freely as she fell to her knees laughing, soon the others joined in.

Denmark too after Norway let go of his tie.

" You haha guys arer extremely hilarious," she panted out as tears of happiness fell down her face. They looked to her and smiled widely.

And as if in complete synch, all their hearts began to beat with love again. They were falling, or already have fell for the Pearl of the Orient Seas. The Nordics just didn't know it yet.

" Let's watch a movie guys!", she exclaimed as she sat on the largest couch in the living room. " Which movie?", Iceland asked as he went to the huge ass movie cabinet.

" A Scary Movie."

Hours later she was huddled against Sweden as a typical cheerleader ran away from one zombie hoarde and into another. The Philippines and Denmark screamed as her arms were grabbed by multiple zombies as they fought over the living flesh. Sweden blushed in the dark of the Nordic Five's living room as she hid her face in his neck, and he couldn't help but fell like she fit there.

Perfectly.

A smile on his face despite the horrific, gory images on the screen; Sweden knew what he was to do from then on as he held the frightened nation in his arms.

By all means he was going to woo her.

All he needed to know was how. Shrugging he went back to the movie, just as the girl's blood splattered the ground. He decided from then one he liked scary movies. More than he could ever imagine.

By the time the movie was over, he was the only one left awake. Hugging the brunnete closer he kissed the crown of her head and whispered," Goodnight Filippinerna, jag hoppas att detta aldrig tar slut." ( AN: The word 'slut' is not used as in whore in this case, but a way to say end. To say end or stop in Sweddish is 'Sluta' Just so you know.)

* * *

><p>Salamat po! - Thank you!<p>

Switzerland! Sigurado ka mabaliw? Alam ko ang Italya ay isang mabaliw sa pagmamaneho, ngunit sa iyo! - Switzerland! Are you crazy? I know Italy was an insane driver, but you!

Erleichtern Sie oben ein bisschen Philippinen, habe ich nicht so viel Spaß in ein paar Monaten. Nachdem mit Österreich zu tun, dass Sie an. - Lighten up a bit Philippines, I haven't had this much fun in a couple months. Having to deal with Austria can do that to you.

Goodnight Filippinerna, jag hoppas att detta aldrig tar slut. - Goodnight Philippines, I hope this never ends.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review so I have an idea as to who you all might want the Philippines to end up with.<p>

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I just wanna say thanks to **The Secret Trio** for being one of the first people to review on any of my stories, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

Cause I know you're fucking reading. v|=-=|v

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>" Dude, I don't know if we should wake them," someone whispered from somewhere near her. The Philippines groaned before snuggling into her pillow, before that was, she felt her pillow move.<p>

" Shit, we gotta wake him," Wait a fucking minute, who the hell was 'him'? She moved her hand over what she thought to be the alarm clock, but stopped when she touched a nose.

What the hell?

" D'n't t'uch th' gl'sses," she heard a deep voice say. Opening her eyes quickly the Philippines found her face inches away from Sweden's chin with her head snuggled into his arms. Her brown hair was ruffled and fluffed up horribly and her clothes crinkled, obviously because she forgot to get ready for bed last night. Bright blue eyes looked down at her as she looked up at Sweden before jumping off him.

" I'm so sorry Sweden!", she apologized as the Nordics behind her snickered with the exception of Finland as he was not with the group. Her tanned skin burned a bright tomato red as Denmark started to laugh with no inhibition. Saving her from embarrassment he nodded and gave her a small smile before saying, " It's ok'y." He felt exuberant when she flashed him a large and grateful smile, before running off to the kitchen.

Getting up from the couch the Swed straightened his blue cloak before walking over to Denmark, who did not see him come due to his laughter, and pulled the Dane's tie hard. Effectively choking him and simultaneously shutting him up. Dragging him by the throat the blonde gave the tie to Norway who was barely containing his laughter.

" D'n't l't him la'gh, it h'rts in th' m'rning," he said before striding to the kitchen. Leaving Norway, Iceland, and Denmark in the living room where the priors were choking the latter.

Finland looked up from the food he was making for the group and smiled at the tall Swed, " Morning Sweden~! Coffee is on the table." Giving the smaller blonde a nod in appreciation as he sat down to the black coffee and newspaper. The headlines were rather surprising as he read them.

_**Filippinerna och Schweiz snabb nedgång!**_

_**Under de senaste veckorna både Filippinerna och Schweiz har gått in i ett tillstånd av panik som nation representanter för de båda länderna var i en bilolycka. Även Filippinerna har kunnat ta sig samman med hjälp av de nordiska länderna Schweiz har ännu att göra en rekyl.**_

_**Kraschen orsakades av en grupp berusade ungdomar, medan de två representanter som går till lunch. Föräldrarna till de tonåringar i bilen har ännu att göra en formell ursäkt för sina barns räkning för nationerna.**_

_**Detta för en fråga i ekvationen ändå.**_

_**Om en nation är så lätt påverkas av enkla saker som bilolyckor eller en viktig sak som ett brutet ben, varför ens ha dem?**_

" Good morning guys!", the Philippines said as she entered the kitchen, Sweden looked over to her from his seat at the breakfast table. Her stance was a bit ... how you say... off balance. It looked as though she could be blown over by a gentle breeze at any time, and it scared him.

" M'rning, do y'u st'll fe'l ok'y?", he asked worriedly as the Philippines settled herself into a chair carefully.

" A little sore, but overall better than a couple weeks ago. Why do you ask?", he simply answered her by handing her the Swedish newspaper silently. " Umm Swede?", she asked as she read over the paper.

" Hmm?"

" I can't read it," she said before handing the paper to Finland who was looking over her shoulder at the paper. He scrunched his eyebrows together before shaking his head. " I can't read it that well either," he told her. She shrugged and looked to Sweden for an explanation.

" Th' h'm'ns ar' question'ng our r'ght to l've," he said calmly as he took the paper back and began to flip through it. Not caring about their reactions and his citizens blatant disregard for censorship. Not anything they haven't been through before to be honest.

" That's horrible!", the Philippines cried out in anger as she stood up before being pushed down by Finland. " It's okay Philippines, one time or another all the nations have been through prejudice that their citizens made up against them," he told her before going back to his cooking.

She too remembered the prejudice she faced in the rebellion camps when some recruits found out about her basic immortality. They had blamed her for their horrible treatment, and refused to listen to her explanations. It wasn't that simple!

She shook her head as if to get rid of the very memories that had once plagued her when she was a younger nation. The Philippines couldn't help but to grin when Finland set in front of her a plate of rice and adobo and halo-halo. " How did you guys know that this is my favorite!?", she asked in awe. Never in a million years did she think that they would pay attention to such detail.

Pay such attention to her.

Finland blushed profusely," I've seen you bring it to some world meetings and I looked up on how to make it."

She smiled sweetly at him but the moment was ruined when a blue faced Denmark came running into the kitchen, but before anyone could help him he had used a pair of kitchen scissors to cut the tie around his neck. He greedily inhaled the air as if he was just a newborn.

Looking to Sweden and Norway he said," You guys are dicks."

The ruined moment was replaced with a happy memory filled with laughter, though it was only a whisper in the wind lost within time.

* * *

><p>" Happy marriage!," the Philippines cried out as she threw a handful of rice at the couple she had meet months before. They smiled gratefully at her before Annabelle turned and threw her bouquet into the air, the groans of disappointment reached the Philippines' ears when she realized that she held the white lily flowers in her hand. Both Joseph and Annabelle gave her the thumbs up before running off into the limo that was ordered for their special day.<p>

They hoped she got the happy ending she so desperately needed, in the corner of the newlywed's eyes they saw Switzerland limp towards the Philippines with a camera in hand.

" That is ugly! Erase it!," she cried out as she flung herself at him, trying in vain to get the camera out of the Swiss' hands. He shook his head and asked Russia and Italy," Where do you see something ugly? I don't see it."

Forte di Girasole grabbed the camera and screamed out," Pwetty!"

The Philippines giggled as the young baby began to gnaw on the camera, his beautiful honey eyes filled with childish delight. A smile filled her face as she took him from Russia and began to tickle his small stomach. A natural at her own maternal instincts, as Switzerland watched her closely he heard Soviet-Italian Couple whisper but paid no mind.

" Oh, Maria! Its a tragedy! Castiel no longer thinks that pasta is his favorite food! Ve~! He loves pineapples more!", Italy cried out, knowing that the Philippines had planned on that. " I intended on that!", she took off running with Little Forte as Italy chased the Philippines around the church.

" Ve~ Don't run so fast!", Italy cried out as she struggled to run in her heels, but the Philippines laughed. So did Forte di Girasole.

Russia, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein laughed as Italy ran after the two, begging for her piccolo bambino to love pasta once more. The rest of the human guests who had yet to leave watched the nations run around, having such a great time. Italy's Pope had struck up a conversation with the bride's parents and even took selfies with some teens there.

All around people were laughing and having fun, everyone left for the reception except for the nations. They had a meeting in Japan tomorrow and had to head onto a flight to Tokyo for it. Japan had been unable to come to the wedding due to the multiple world meetings that were going to be held in Japan in three different locations. Due to the bullshit renovations in the usual place they held their meeting.

And then the Tokyo Anime Expo of something was held in another site they were gonna go.

Finally they'll end up in Kyoto for the last meeting of the year, before getting on a flight to America. The blonde said he had special news to tell everyone when the ball drops in New York. So he went out and bought everyone in the world airplane tickets to his house. A party he had said.

The Philippines had been organizing a huge New Year's Party for the entire world to go to and somehow word got out about to the press in Manila and most of her wealthy citizens wanted to go. She had been devastated when everyone began to ask for invites and cancelled the party, giving out the public statement that it was meant to be a time where the nations have no responsibilities for a day. Not for some huge party for teens and young adults, besides there was a huge party being thrown in Manila.

Every year there was so why did they want to go to hers?

Wishing the Italian Boss a safe trip home, the Philippines went to her car and waved to the nations. Signaling it was time to leave for the airport, because the last time she was late for a meeting there was hell to pay. A three hour arguement with her boss was not the way she wanted to end a day.

" We have to get to the airport in fifty minutes if we wanna board the plane! I got some polic to escort you so you don't get stuck in traffic!", she yelled before taking off. Her red Audi flying off onto the raod that lead to Manila, her special identification flags had alerted everyone she was a nation and in a hurry.

Cars had pulled over to giver her room to drive and people outside began to wave and yell, though she pushed the gas down in response. The suitcases she has in the trunk shuffled around as she turned a sharp corner, narrowly avoiding a bus.

" Sorry!", she called out to the angry driver as she sped down the street leading to the airport.

Rolling her window down she took her hair out of the elegant bun she had it in for the wedding and laughed. It was always a glorious feeling having your hair fly out behind you. And that was what the Philippines was feeling at the moment, pure freedom.

Laughing she drifted her car into a parallel parking spot, whooping with joy she grabbed her passport and ticket before throwing her bags over her shoulder. A pep in her step as she walked in the airport, the other nations were probably stuck in traffic now.

* * *

><p>" Wake up ma'am, were landing in Kyoto for a gas refill," a flight attendent said shaking Italy's shoulder. The Philippines paled visibly when he did so. Russia never really liked the idea of any male touching her since they were dating, so when the poor man shook her wake he heard the scaries thing in his life.<p>

" Kolkolkolkolkol~", Russia growled as he took off his gloves and balled his hands into fists. The Philippines quickly intervened for her citizen's safety, she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away when Russia jumped up from his window seat. " Go wake the passengers in Economy, here's a piece of advise if we get on this plane again," she whispered as she pushed him out of first-class.

" Don't touch Italy, not even all the nations can do that. He's really protective since the 2013 North Italy Fallout. Even though five years passed he still worries over everything she does. Let him wake her up and there will be no problems," he nodded gratefully to the Philippines before rushing off.

" Poor guy," she mumbled as she went back to her seat when the seat belt light turned on.

Looking over to the couple she noticed that Russia had been seated again, but had an arm slung over the sleeping Italian's shoulder. Forte di Girasole sucked on his pacifier on the outside seat, content with watching the moive playing.

The Philippines sighed and looked to the empty seats next to her, and silently wished that she would get married one day. If she had looked out the window to see a glimmering falling star or noticed the way Switzerland stared at her she would have known that it wasn't that far in the future.

Fate's hands were turning in her favour she just didn't know it.

* * *

><p>Filippinerna och Schweiz snabb nedgång!<p>

Under de senaste veckorna både Filippinerna och Schweiz har gått in i ett tillstånd av panik som nation representanter för de båda länderna var i en bilolycka. Även Filippinerna har kunnat ta sig samman med hjälp av de nordiska länderna Schweiz har ännu att göra en rekyl.

Kraschen orsakades av en grupp berusade ungdomar, medan de två representanter som går till lunch. Föräldrarna till de tonåringar i bilen har ännu att göra en formell ursäkt för sina barns räkning för nationerna.

Detta för en fråga i ekvationen ändå.

Om en nation är så lätt påverkas av enkla saker som bilolyckor eller en viktig sak som ett brutet ben, varför ens ha dem? -

The Philippines and Switzerland's Rapid Decline!

In the last several weeks both the Philippines and Switzerland have gone into a state of panic as the nation representatives of the two nations were in a car crash. While the Philippines have been able to pull themselves together with the help of the Nordic countries Switzerland has yet to make a rebound.

The crash was caused by a group of drunk teenagers while the two representatives where going to lunch. The parents of the teens in the car have yet to make a formal apology on their children's behalf for the nations.

This brings a question into the equation though.

If a nation is so easily affected by simple things like car crashes or a significant thing like a broken bone, why even have them?

* * *

><p>So this chapter is gonna be a short one because I'm busy and you guys deserve a chapter. You know end of the year and I gotta cram. One more time this is a thanks to <strong>The Secret Trio<strong> for being a dedicated reader.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	6. Chapter 6

I got my hands on a laptop! So far my family member is doing good, might get discharged and after that happens I can go back to America. Sorry for making you all wait, and for those who like Forever With Me I have a writer's block on it so give me some time and I will eventually get a chapter out.

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>"Cookie!", the Philippines giggled as the colony learned a new word, and it was now the time for the blonde child to put it in frequent use. Italy groaned as the toddler stole the cookie out of her hands, and in return he offered her an innocent smile. "Bambino! Mommy is hungry too!", she whined as Forte di Girasole chewed on the soft chocolate chip cookie. Italy glared at the Philippines as she laughed at her.<p>

"Ve~! Don't laugh Maria! You have him take your food and then we'll see who's laughing," she grumbled as the boy bounced in her lap wanting nothing more than to be put down. The crowded airport had swamped the nations by surprise as their flight refueled, and little Forte di Girasole only wanted to walk around. It was a good thing that he wanted to walk around, but it just wasn't safe for him to do so in a crowded area.

As if clockwork the small child had reached over in the booth the nations were sitting in and took the Philippines' dango. She gaped as he nibbled on the small multicolored balls, Italy stifled a laugh with her free hand as the others laughed loudly.

Switzerland couldn't help but to laugh at the way the brunette was gawking, as if she couldn't believe he had done that.

The Japanese around them were taking photos of the nations, most of them were being uploaded to many different multimedia sites. Many citizens in all countries have taken pictures and videos of the nations in public, one of the best ones involved the Soviets and a begrudging America. In every video or photo had him running away from Belarus while Russia and Ukraine laughed. Each with a bottle of vodka in their hands as Italy played in the background with her son.

Almost all of the citizens of the world loved the small colony, not all though.

The nations all had this feeling, it was an ominous feeling that hung over their heads every time they were in Forte Di Girasole. The colony's capital was nothing but nice and peaceful, but deep within the heart was an evil waiting to break out.

Liechtenstein smiled softly at the young baby as he ate his new cookie happily, his honey eyes open for once and he bounced happily in his mother's arms. "Flight to Tokyo please board," an attendant said over the microphone of the airport. The nations grabbed their things, along with the cookies that Forte had grown so fond of, and walked over to the boarding entrance.

The sun had set and the stars were out, showing everyone who could see them their brilliance. Little Forte could feel their soft light drown him in a fuzz, his little eyelids getting heavier and heavier when he finally gave in. Falling asleep as his parents boarded the plane, though one person was wide awake. His cold eyes watching the nations with a burning passion, he needed to do this job one hundred percent. His family's lives rested in his hands, and if he failed they were dead.

He had gotten clearance to board the plane, his blond hair was slicked back to perfection and his red eyes glinted in the light. A scar marring his face only slightly as you can tell it only enhanced his features. A white tank shown his muscular arms and he threw a tan jacket over his shoulders, the dark pants he wore stuck out in the crowd of light colored clothing.

The man remembered when his best friend was still alive, the dark haired Italian had been as crass as he, though he was dead now. All he ha left was his depressed brother, his girly friend, and then the Austrian. There was no other way to describe the last one at all, he was just him. If he did what his newest employer told him to do then his brother still has a chance to live. Even if he thinks that he wants to die anyway, his Prussian brother was just so fucking weird.

He watched as the Philippines walked up the steps to the First class part of the plane and he couldn't help but whistle.

Though he had no clue as to why his boss wanted the nations gone was beyond his comprehension, after all he was only a hired hand. It would be meaningless if he got a personal attachment to his job, all he cared about was the money and his family. He could get a booty call later, but still he had to admit that his target was smoking hot.

When he sat in the very back of First Class he heard the targets laugh and mentally growled. Why were they so god damn happy?

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking, for the safety of everyone one on the plane please turn off all electronic devices. We will be ready for takeoff in five minutes. This is Captain Yume Kogarashi wishing everyone a good evening," once the pilot began speaking he pulled out his phone to turn it off when he saw the message from his boss. "Asshole give me like ten more minutes," he groaned before turning off the phone.

He remembered the good old days, when the Italian brothers found him and taken him into their organization. Oh how he hated them, and that Albino woman. She was the bane of his existence as was he to her. Still he missed them so, all the fights they had, but that all stopped when they decided to go solo five years ago. Then they managed to get themselves killed.

Damn assholes.

Even so he relaxed for the flight ahead, his ever vigilant eyes on his target. He was determined not to screw up this mission, not only his life lay in the balance but others as well. He was a murderer, a cold blooded killer.

At the end of the day he was still human.

And he could never condone in the murder of a child, an innocent one at that. His only crime was being born to two nations.

Lutz Beilschmidt was a killer, but he would never kill a child. Though he would stab the hell out of his parents, you know nothing personal.

* * *

><p>"Will everybody please shut up and get ready for the meeting!", Germany yelled as all the nations did what they do best. Cause mayhem, and boy were they good at it. America was hiding underneath the meeting room's giant table, hoping that the Belorussian wasn't at the meeting. Italy was fawning over Forte di Girasole as he lavished in all the attention he was getting from both his mother and his father.<p>

Then the usual fights across the room were going on.

France and England were beating each other up over who was the best cook, while Hungary was measuring various nations to make them new uniforms as they had requested. The Asian nations were trying to sell the wares they always brought to the meetings to the other nations, the only reason this caused more noise was because of the high prices they had put on it. Canada was being hit over the head by Cuba for something America did as a sleeping Greece sat next to them. His body was engulfed with cats, little Sealand hid underneath his chair in an attempt not to be noticed. Which was immediately thwarted by Sweden who picked the child nation up but the back of his shirt.

Australia was present for the meeting with his two sibling New Zealand and Wy, the tall brunette was telling the too about Kookabura, whatever the hell that was. A loud crash was heard in the room as Seborga ran for his life away from Romano, who was yelling at his sibling for taking the last of his tomatoes. Spain could only sit in his seat, a smile on his face as he watched the two run around.

The rest of the Soviets and the Baltics were sitting near Germany, all holding a small conversation of their own. Well except Belarus, she was on the look out for a certain American. And when Germany had exploded they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, all except for Forte who was playing with Russia's scarf.

"Since this is the last meeting of the year I will allow a lunch break of one hour instead of the regular thirty minutes! Now the first person to raise their hand will be formally acknowledged and will have eight minutes to present their case and back it with reasonable facts! Who would like to go first!?", he yelled out to the entire room, and when no one made a move to raise their hands he facepalmed. All he wanted was one meeting to go as planned, that was not too much to ask for was it.

America as always shot up into the air, his hand raised and waving around, he obviously wanted the German's attention. (A.N. Not like that.)

"Okay dudes! To help global warming why don't we build a giant robot superhero and send him into the Earth's stratosphere! From there he could help shield the Earth from the Sun's harmful radiation and extra heat! Then the Polar Ice Caps will stop melting and it won't ruin many beach side residental areas!"

"America you bloody git! Everyone knows that the Earth is still recovering from the last Ice Age, and it takes time for the planet to reheat!"

"Hey it's not like I asked your opinion Eggy!"

"Don't call me Eggy you mingy drippy spaf!"

Germany plopped onto the hard table's surface in defeat as the two began another arguement. Once, just once he would love to have a meeting where they did as they were supposed to!

Forte grinned as he heard his nickname for England be spoken and began to bounce in his mother's arms. "Eggy! Eggy! Mama, I wan' Eggy!", he cried out as the two nations began fighting. China and Taiwan tried to be peacemakers this time around, but the thing was the two approached it wrong. "Aiya! Fighting is no good! It would make it better if you two bonded over Taiwan and I's mantou. Baked fresh and only two American dollars."

Both responded without breaking their fight up, "No!"

The Philippines sat calmly in her chair, watching the fight America and England managed to make once again. Next to her lay the angered and defeated form of Germany, the closest he could remember a world meeting that actually went right was about a month or two ago. When Forte di Girasole's economy needed a boost, all the nations actually brought a well thought out argument with actual facts.

Now all Germany got was fights, sales, and superhero ideas.

"Its okay Germany, soon we'll have a lunch break," the Philippines reassured the German man as she patted his back in sympathy. In return she got a dazzling smile from him, she blushed but said nothing. Her red face had turned many heads in her direction, some were blushing at her cute face while others were glaring at Germany. Russia and Italy only shared a knowing look; the bet they had was still ongoing, but the two had increased the stakes. Instead of one thousand euros, it had turned into an entire day on a shopping spree. While the loser had to watch Forte the entire day as well, and lately the terrible twos had kicked in. Even though the toddler was technically five.

"Germany if you want, I know a great place to eat lunch. You can come with me if your hungry," she offered him as she started to shuffle around her paperwork. "Ja, that sounds like a good idea," he said nostalgically. For he remembered that one meeting in 2013; where he was asked a similar question by his old Italian crush.

For the rest of the meeting until the lunch break the two worked quietly, solving small things between their countries like shipments, international disputes, and some cultural differences. The Philippines preferred this to the constant bickering that the others did, though some were being calm and entertaining themselves as the time past. Though she had to applaud that America and England's fight had went on for the last hour.

Germany was actually enjoying this sacred time with the Philippines as she was a well disciplined person, as well as intellectual. She was able to keep a conversation with him longer than others had, well besides Japan. He was extremely smart, and he showed it every time they came to Japan for a meeting. The large modern building and tourist attractions, and after every meeting they all enjoyed the Japanese attractions. And it was about time to start on their lunch break, for the minute hand had hit the 12 on his watch.

"Listen up!", he yelled, effectively breaking the fight America and England were having. "All nations have one hour to eat, no more or less. I expect everyone to get back to this meeting room by 13:00!", dismissing them he gathered all his materials together, beside him the Philippines did the same. Once she finished the Philippines looked at Germany, the meeting room now empty.

"Ready to go eat?"

* * *

><p>A lovely restaurant filled with lovely food , servers, and cooks. The people eat at this fine establishment, however were not well versed in etiquette. Germany knew this was going to happen, he fucking called it. So here he sat with the Philippines of course, but they were not alone.<p>

"Kesese~! This is an awesome place to eat, Japan brought us here last time remember?"

"Su-san what do you want to eat?"

"What there are no hamburgers!?"

"Marry me."

"Castiel don't cry, your mother will be back soon."

"Please, your making a racket America-san."

"I want dango aru."

The Philippines looked at Germany, an apologetic smile on her face. She mouthed a quick sorry as Forte wriggled in his high chair, obviously unhappy that all the waitresses were looking at him and awwing. Only his Mama did that along with her friends, he had no problem with them but these people were weird. Though it was complete chaos in their little corner of the restaurant the Philippines wouldn't have it any other way.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man sit down, all by himself. His white tank showed off his muscles and he had a tan jacket thrown in the booth opposite of him. He was wearing a hat, but when he took it off she saw the slicked hair of the man sitting in front of her.

"What?"

When she looked to Germany he was too preoccupied with figuring out what to order. If Germany was there then who was the look-a-like?

Wait, it was said that there were at least six other people in the world that looks the same as yourself. Was this one of those cases?

"I'll get the California Roll and Chicken Teriyaki bento. What about you Philippines?"

"Ohh! Right I'll...", from the other side of the room where the man sat, Lutz planned his next move. They wouldn't notice until he was right atop them, he smirked as he heard Forte di Girasole cry. Maybe at the end, he could get a new family member.

* * *

><p>Edit: I got to America like two days ago and I got settled in enough to finish the chapter. Hope you liked it, leave a review on who you want the Philippines to be with!<p>

Ciao~

-Miharu


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I don't know if any of you read chapter six, cause I replaced the author's note with the chapter so go back and read ch 6 if you haven't already. Also to those who read Forever With Me I plan to put it on a temporary HIATUS so I can catch up with Crave Me Philippines. And I also can't update that much anymore, I am extremely busy and getting on FanFiction takes up too much of my time. Hell I can't even read on here because of how busy I am, I plan to update periodically but other than that I'm sorry.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair gleamed brilliantly as the sun rained on the solitary figure, he was standing all by himself. The lone wind was his only companion as he ventured away from the restaurant the other nations were eating at. He was always forgotten, but not by Italy and the Philippines.<p>

Canada sighed as he thought of his past infatuation with the Italian, he couldn't help but to let out a rueful chuckle at his own luck. He just had to have a thing for brunettes, didn't he? Canada knew that he and Italy would never work out, so he had forgotten about her and opted to look elsewhere in the world. It was just his luck that the next person he crushed on held the object of the world's affection in her hands like Italy once had.

It had started out well, he once occupied one of the seats in that place. Though it went downhill when Russia accidentally sat on him, he didn't really blame him. He was sitting at a table meant for four, and to the small family it looked as if it was vacant. When Russia had gotten up to help Italy get food for Forte Canada had slipped out of the restaurant.

Now with his faithful polar bear at his side he did his best to flag down a taxi, for he had came with America and his brother was still eating. But when the fifth cab passed him he looked to Kumajirou and sighed, " Looks like when won't get a ride to the hotel eh?"

" Who are you?"

" I'm your owner Canada."

The fluffy bear only cocked his head before jumping on the blonde's shoulders, Canada laughed at this and began walking to their hotel. Japan really was a beautiful country in his opinion and he was glad that they were spending New Year's here. His tan coat fluttered gracefully as he walked against the wind, and he could hear some girls talk about his hair.

Strange, not many people noticed him.

From the average passerby, well one that could notice him, they would see a handsome young man walk down the street with a stuffed animal in his military uniform. A few girls sighed as he walked by, each getting their phones out of their respective bags but when they looked up he was gone. Well to them he was, but he was just walking away.

All Canada ever wanted was to be noticed by somebody, it wasn't to much to ask was it? Not even his bloody polar bear remembered his name, granted the few people who knew his name were already busy. Such as England, France, Italy, and the Philippines; all were too busy eating lunch to notice that the blonde had left. As he walked past people he couldn't help but to think about his relationship with the Philippines.

Of course she is a beautiful woman, so it was natural that she would hardly notice him. He would guess that they were acquantences but nothing more, no matter how desperatetly he wanted to change that. It would be a god send if they would grow to be friend, and to be honest that was all he expected them to ever be. Walking down the busy streets he could see that his hotel was close by, Canada loved the Hotel Okura the people there were extremely friendly. And some even talked to him as he passed them, but he had to say he couldn't get the hang of Japanese. Seeing as he was more fluent in European languages more than Asian ones.

" Canada! Wait up!", he heard a melodic voice call out to him as he turned a corner, and being the gentleman he was Canada paused and waited for the person to catch up with him. He got the surprise of his life when he saw the brunnette that had captured his affections round the corner, she leaned against the cool glass of a building to catch her breath. " You know you're really fast right?", she asked as she went to his side and the two began walking to the Hotel.

" Sorry," he mumbled under his breath," I didn't mean for you to exert yourself for me."

" Its fine, I left the restaurant shortly after you did. Greece fell asleep on the floor and some poor server tripped over him and spilled hot soup and Italy and Castiel. Russia had started to get angry when I booked it out of the place. I saw you and Kumajirou and decided to join you two," she told him as the Japanese Lunch crowd rolled through Downtown Kyoto. The Philippines grabbed onto his hand as not to lose him in the sea of people, she smiled at him as they walked hand in hand to the Hotel.

The Hotel Okura had been the place where the Nations would reserve their rooms for years, and ever since Forte di Girasole was born they had a permanent room for Italy and Russia. Complete with a kitchenette and a nursery, which the two would forever be grateful for. Since then the Hotel's reputation boomed greatly, and went up the Hotel chain in Japan as one fo the top ten.

" Did you get to eat anything?", he asked her in his soft voice. She shook her head no, and Canada sighed; then, he plucked up his courage and lead her to a nearby sweet shop. " I know its not much but you can go get anything you want and I'll pay," he suggested as he nudged her in the direction of the bright shop. Her face brightened and she dragged both of them into the shop; once inside Canada was in awe. There were sweets and treats he had never seen, albiet he was not much of a fan of anything other than his beloved Maple Syrup.

The real kind, not the American syrup.

He watched happily as the Philippines went off in search of the perfect confection she could find, and after five minutes of waiting Kumajirou began to hunt down something he wanted. A blush spread across his face when he heard his stomach growl in protest, the delicious treats were enticing him to their sugary delights. Canada sighed before he too joined the hunt for food, and he was surprised what the small shop had to offer, the dango looked ready for consumption and by the looks of it the Philippines looked ready to order.

The sheer variety of sweets also bowled him over, no wonder she took so long looking through them.

" Are you ready Philippines?", he asked her kindly, the huge smile he got in return was infectious and he smiled back. The spacious shop was set for relaxation, many couches lined the wall with coffee tables in front of it were people already begun to occupy. A wall to the far right was filled with tables and outlets were people could charged their electronics with ease. All in all it was like the Starbucks America was so fond off, enough to talk Canada into going there when he visited his brother nation.

" Hello, what can I get for you two?", a young teen asked as Kumajirou rejoined them, the fuzzy bear climbing onto his owner's shoulders.

" Umm, can I have five sticks of Mitarashi Dango and a glass of green tea? What do you want Canada? Kuma?", she asked the two standing next to her. When Canada made his decision he asked the cashier," Can I have some Kashiwa Mochi? And a cup of green tea as well? And Kumajirou wants Taiyaki." They watched as she wrote everything down onto a piece of paper before getting a number from under the counter.

" Hai, that will be 1500 Yen. Kiyo, I need five Mitarashi Dango and a plate of Kashiwa Mochi! Also include a couple Taiyaki!", she called out to the kitchen in the back. A young man replied with a 'Hai!' before getting their plates ready. " Here is your number, we'll call you when we're done," she chirped before heading off to the back. Canada lead the Philippines to a window seat and pulled her a chair from underneath the table, when he pushed her in he went to his seat and sat down. Mindful of the polar bear hanging off his back.

" I'm sorry if this cost you, but don't worry I'll pay it back later," she promised, but Canada shook his head before giving her a beautiful smile.

" Its no problem, this is a thank you for not forgetting me."

If her blush was any indication, Canada knew that sometime in the nearby future they could be seeing each other more and more.

* * *

><p>" He's fucking smooth, that's for sure," Lutz noted as he leaned against the wall of a nearby building. He was compiling a list of information on the Pearl of the Orient Seas and so far he got one thing for sure. The other nations were crazy for her, literally doing anything to be close to the petite nation. " Eh, not bad. Though I would go for someone with a bigger chest and ass," he commented lazily before pushing himself off the wall.<p>

This was why Lutz hated doing these little assignments, he hated infringing on other's privacy but he had to do it. He thought that he was done with this type of business a long time ago, when he was ready to start a new chapter in his life. But no, fucking Garret had to get involved in some heavy meth and cause him to go back to his old life of assassinations just to clear his debt.

As far as he knew he had three targets: the Philippines, Russia, and Italy.

Apparently his boss needed the little brat of the last two alive for him to still have a job, though he could understand the rudge against the two parents a little Lutz had yet to figure out why the boss wanted to kill off the Philippines. Hell, he didn't know what to do anymore; let his suicidal brother die or kill the nations. His brother was always depressing everybody with his spiels about how useless life is if your just going to die in the end.

But nonehteless he loved him;so here he was, trying to keep his brother alive.

Lutz shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on, leaving the cute little scene behind him. It was only fate that he happened to pass Hungary and Liechtenstein and his way. " Germany?", the small girl asked as he brushed by them, he did not stop walking away from them; instead he increased his pace.

" Germany! Wait where are you going? You said that you were going to find the Philippines, she's right over there!", Liechtenstein yelled as she chased after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, time to put all the preparation he did into effect. For months he spent time learning how to speak different languages so that if he was ever caught he could throw them off guard. Maybe Swedish could confuse her.

" Vad vill du lilla flicka? ", he asked patiently as he looked down on her with menacing eyes. She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment and muttered a 'Sorry' before running back to Hungary. With a smirk on his face, Lutz went back to the shitty motel room he was staying to organize his information.

" I thought that was Germany, he turned out to be Norwegian instead!", she told the older woman. Hungary only sighed and reminded her why her brother taught her Stranger Danger. " I'm sorry Miss Hungary," she murmured the apology for leaving the brunnette's side.

" No problem, let's just go and find your brother. Before heading off to go shopping, alright?"

" Yeah!"

Hungary smiled as she lead the blonde towards Hotel Okura where her brother was at, he and Roderich saw no point in spending money at a restaurant when they knew for a fact a fight was going to break out. They were smart to do so since it happened the time before that, and the time before that time. Hell someone always managed to start a fight, no matter where they were. " Miss Hungary! Look over there its Canada and the Philippines!", she called out to Hungary, effectivwly breaking her out of the little trance she was in.

" Oh my God," she frantically looked in her bag for her camera. Hungary could hardly believe that the two were interacting, and she could basically feel the obliviousness the Philippines was radiating off of her as Canada talked to her. Of course she wouldn't be able to tell if someone actually liked her, the girl had been in her own little world for too long in the last couple decades. Always focused around trying to stablize her economy as much as she could, and for that many nations respected her for trying so hard.

Sometimes she couldn't help but feel that the Philippines had been forgotten within that time span, since Russia's birthday overshadowed hers every year. The tall Eurasian didn't know that her birthday was the same day as his until recently, since she liked to spend the day by herself. The Philippines never told anyone about her birthday, nor did she want to remind those who knew. Spain, Romano, and Italy sent presents to the Asian every year, and every year they asked if she wanted a party. Everytime though she would respectfully decline their offers and did what she enjoyed doing.

Helping others.

So for many years she stayed in her own little bubble, and because of such she had no clue when people were obviously head over heels for her. Just as the Canadian was right now for her, ahh Hungary could see it in his cerulean eyes. The unadultered love he held was waiting for someone to bestow it upon, so she was going to do the America look-a-like a favor and try her hardest to get the two together.

She snapped a quick picture of the two eating together and ushered Liech with her to the Hotel.

" What are you thinking about Miss Hungary?"

With a gleam in her eye she looked at Liechtenstein and said," We'll get the Philippines hooked up with Canada if that's the last thing we do!" Liechtenstein shook her head in disapproval.

" We should get Big Brother and her together, he really needs to pamper someone else than me all the time."

Hungary pulled the girl to her side and gave her a half hug, " I like where your head is going. Anyways, when we're done maybe all the nations will have someone to spend our long time with."

" Who knows? Maybe you and Mr. Austria will get together."

It was a blushing Hungary we escorted Liechtenstein back to the Hotel, and all the while in her head she couldn't help but to think of a plan to get the Philippines together with someone.

* * *

><p>" Thanks for taking me out to eat Canada," the Philippines said as he opened the Hotel doors for her. His face was brighter than it had been when he started the day, and so far he could care less if someone tried to dampen it. " No problem Philippines", he whispered as they walked to the elevator together. Throughout the afternoon he had taken her to see arcades and by more snacks for her. It was almost like a date, but if he wanted it to end like on he had to pull the world's biggest cliche move ever.<p>

It was embarrassing just thinking about it.

He punched in the number for Floor Eight and settled in as the elevator began its ascent to the designated floor, Kumajirou slept soundly on his back as the soft music played in the background. The Philippines looked equally as happy as he did, for today was supposed to be a stressful day of meetings. Though it all changed when Germany canceled the rest of the meeting as an early Christmas present for all the nations. She was thoughtful enough to bring a heavy coat with her because she was currently freezing in her boots.

In her arms was a giant Naruto plushie that Canada had won for her at the arcade, it was one of her favorite characters from anime.

When the ding ripped through the silence thay engulfed the two, they both were startled and grinned at each other. He grabbed her hand and lead her to her room down the hall, he could hear the other nations in their respective rooms. Being loud per usual, that part was not surprising.

He stopped at her room and then and there he made up his mind, " Goodnight belle." Canada quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek before retiring to his own room, he was so embarrassed that he didn't bother to stay and see her reaction. Once she heard the click of his door closing she put a hand to her cheek and mentally squealed in happinness.

The Philippines opened her door and immediately flooped onto her bed, holding the plushie she looked up at the ceiling in awe. " Oh my God, he called me beautiful!", she cried out as she rolled around on her bed. A blush adorned her face as she sighed," Best day ever!"

And to think that mere hours ago she had been in a meeting room, working in silence as choas surrounded her. Maybe she had to get to know Canada more than she had previously tried to.

* * *

><p>Vad vill du lilla flicka? - What do you want little girl?<p>

* * *

><p>Remember to check out the chapter before this one, because I replaced it and it didn't show that it updated. I replaced it around the middle of June around the tenth, and it never shown date I updated so its not a loss.<p>

Ciao~

-Miharu


End file.
